Lobotomy Corporation's Game Scientist
by ProfessorSword
Summary: Jay has just begun working for lobotomy corporation. Posing as an 18 year old with no connections, he's able to become an agent for the company. Little do the sephirah or the manager know, Jay is secretly an amazing scientist engineer, with the amazing ability to turn fictional and video game items reality. How will Jay fit into his "new" life in Lobotomy Corporation?
1. Before the Start

Jay was already up out of bed and working on another secret project, like he always did.

But today was different. Jay had just become an agent for the famous and _infamous _company of Lobotomy Corporation. How is it infamous? From the rumors that has accumulated around the block and the net, it seemed like the company housed tons of monsters. No one knows what they do with them, and no new information has come from the facility in years. Yet there always seemed to be skepticism about the company.

People thought Lobotomy Corporation could be doing some undercover work for the government, but when questioned, the government gave zero ground on the matter. Others thought they used the monsters for weaponizing and experimentation. And a minor few wondered if Lobotomy Corporation was like that fictional containment story, The SCP Foundation. Things got so bad one week that the reddit channel for Lobotomy Corporation had a massive theory pile up, with theory after theory being pelted one after another like a brick in a malfunctioning washing machine (like if you've seen that video).

What felt like ages was just a few days ago, when a hiring agent had a meeting with Jay in a secluded dark room in an unknown location. Jay sat on the opposite side of the man, who at the time, wore a black suit with a red tie, and some sort of blue armband with a letter C on it. He had grayish black hair, a calm demeanor and an age appearance of someone that looked to be 23? 25?

Jay absentmindedly picked at his own clothing. Black sweatpants, a gray t-shirt, and a long white lab coat containing many treasures. Jay smiled, for the lab coat was enchanted with a sort of magic lock, so only Jay could take out the contents. Those who checked the pockets would only find nothing.

The man set a black briefcase on the metal table before promptly sitting himself. After resetting his tie to look more professional, he swiftly said, "Do you wish to join Lobotomy Corporation? We have received your request to join for some time now, and you do seem like a promising fellow."

Jay sighed. Getting into business matters immediately was not the way to go. It appeared that this guy didn't know proper introduction etiquette. Jay sighed again and said,"Perhaps, but a real conversation wouldn't start without some proper introduction."

"Oh right, I'm sorry. My name is Dex, and it's nice to meet you!" Dex seemed openly panicked. It seemed Jay's hypothesis on Dex being a bad speaker was true. "Sorry, I'm no good at talking with people, and my advisers sent me to come talk with you so I could practice a little bit on my speaking; maybe bringing someone new to the foundation as well while I was at it."

Jay smiled and said, "It's fine dude. Anyways, back to what you were saying, what is Lobotomy Corporation like? When I got the letter back from the corporation, it seemed I'd have to leave my home as if the corporation were a permanent living space?"

Dex chuckled. "Oh, maybe the invitation missed something. It may sound like a dormitory, but you get Christmas off, as well as some seasonal breaks. So you don't have to worry about losing your house forever."

Jay sighed a sigh of relief. Jay thought to himself, "There was no way he was going to leave all the masterpieces that he had created, and how was **[REDACTED]** supposed to live by himself without much human knowledge? Last time **[REDACTED] **was left alone, he tried to cook some poached eggs and somehow managed to light the pot of water on fire. That's why I never left him alone, and when I have to, I keep around some surveillance cameras and some voice call speakers."

Dex continued and said, "If you're thinking about the monsters, yes, there are monsters in Lobotomy Corporation, and we do some other things with them, but most things you have to find out for yourself." Dex leaned his head closer to Jay's and whispered, "And besides, don't try spreading all the information you get from the job into the open world. Especially on the web. Doing that is like adding fuel to a fire, and the last piece of fuel being burnt will be your corpse."

And with that, Dex slid back to his side of the table, stretched, and put his arms around his head. Jay already knew Dex would say something like that, with Lobotomy Corporation being so secretive and all, and with information from **[REDACTED]**, Jay still stuck his foot down in the wet cement of lobotomy corporation, if you get my drift.

Jay said, "I like your personality, and I like your style. I already wish to join the company for a long time already, so what's the point in waiting?" Dex smiled. "Guess my speaking practice was practical after all."

"Actually, no. Your speaking was still terrible." inquired Jay. Using threats in an open interview is pretty stupid, and should not be taken ligh-

"Oh!" Dex suddenly exclaimed, jolting Jay from his thoughts. "I forgot to mention that while working in the department, you must be aware that you may die at any second, so will you still accept?"

"What the heck, Dex? You're saying that now? How could you possibly have forgotten about such an important topic?" Jay exclaimed. It was a sudden jolt of news, as if you dump a bucket of water on a pig. The jolt wasn't that bad. If an average human grasped onto that point, they would've tensed up on the spot. But Jay was prepared, and he knew it.

Jay dejectedly said, "Well, I guess, sure. I'll become an employee of lobotomy corporation… If it means pleasing you and your stupid goldfish short-term memory."

Dex beamed and said, "Nice! That's what I wanted to hear! How about we schedule your arrival to the corporation to be in about a week? How about on April of the 18th? Don't worry, we'll be the ones to pick you up from your house."

Jay gave a thumbs up, and the meeting was over. It seemed like ages ago, when it had only been a few days after the interview. Jay knew, just by his own experiences, hardships, skills, and by having a roommate like **[REDACTED]**, this company was gonna be a crazy one.


	2. Thinking Back

**[REDACTED]'s Point of View**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

_Click._

I sat up. The bright sunlight shone through the window above my bed, bouncing through the glass like light through a mirror. A rainbow line of multicolored light spread out all over the wall. It was quite nice, and gave me a tingly feeling.

I stretched and cracked my knuckles and stepped out of bed. I know sleeping in a black hooded cloak isn't the best idea, but I'm used to this, and it's what I always did. I took off my cloak and slipped into something more comfortable (thank the lord for cotton), a thick sweatshirt hood, with a hood so big it practically covered my eyes. And that's what I intended. After quickly putting on a pair of jeans and putting on a pair of dark sunglasses, I went out of my brightly lit room and went out to check my appearance in the bathroom mirror.

Yup, same me. The looks of a weird cosplayer wearing civilian clothing and a large plague doctor mask. Not that I want to, but I have to. It's my face now, so what can I do about it? At least my summoned followers didn't care about my appearance. But in this time, everyone else stares at me like I'm a distressed memer or a bizarre hoodlum (except Jay, he's fine). That's why I stay indoors most of the time.

_Sighhhh…_

I gripped the edge of the sink and stared at my reflection. Was I really myself? Has it really been only five months since I came here? To this world? It's for the better. If I hadn't, I could've caused more damage than I ever thought was possible. What really happened five months ago?

* * *

_Flashback_

A warm wind blew around me. Hm. Comforting. Wait a moment. If I'm able to feel, I must be out of that trance. My eyes were shut tight for some reason, so I tried to open my eyes. And I did try. That was when I realized I was actually kneeling on the soft grass, my black phantom gown blowing in the wind. I felt a presence of heat from the cloak, for reasons I didn't know why. With a lot of effort, I opened my eyes, slightly, and when I saw the cloaked figures standing in front of me, with their cloaked arms held together and hoods covering their entire faces, all the memories flooded back.

Usually when a memory floods back, it comes back at a constant pace, and sometimes bringing tears to the person. Not this one. This flood of memories felt like a power washer, and felt like a retching poison in my brain. I felt like vomiting. The horrors of what I did suddenly came back, how I brought what little friends into my "cult" to celebrate the moon god, how I told my followers to convince others to join the group, and got them to gather and listen to my religious teachings. Sounded fine from the beginning, but the more the memories poured, the worse they got. I was possessed some time ago, and abused my power relentlessly. My followers believed I had been possessed by the lord I was upholding, so they upheld the belief with me and began using violence to get others to join. Search and educate is the motto I remember, which is essentially meant to find people to join the religion, and if they resisted, slaughter them.

By this point they had been possessed as well, and the only thing that was left of them were ghostly husks taking over the bodies of my former friends. Not to mention all the horrifying I did. Pillaging, murdering, and the worst part of the holocaust, littering. Oh no, littering! Except the litter is several metric tons of corrupted soil which began killing and possessing every life form it touched. It wasn't very soon before the local dryads and humans began trying to kill me and take my loot. But most of them failed, and the human and dryad population fell drastically, where only one dryad remained. Those who did manage to slaughter me and take some loot, I would always respawn the next day to cause more havoc.

Because of this recent up-rise, my possessed self was furious. I managed to partially summon and create a spiritually bound weapon, a weapon that would always come back to my soul even after death, a **[Celestial Tablet]**. Able to create meteor showers, acid rain, tsunamis, earthquakes, massive amounts of energy, and a freshly baked hot pocket all at the same time. Call it overpowered, it kind of wasn't. I got slaughtered again anyways.

Now with all these memories, I was shaking and trembling, with all fours on the ground. The memories were too awful. My mind was spinning. I hated what I did, I hated my followers, I hated the possession, I hated-

*SMACK*

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" I groaned. Whoever hit me that hard couldn't have been one of followers, maybe an enemy?

"Well it's not my fault, you weren't answering me for the past couple of minutes. If it wasn't for me you would've still been possessed and gone to do other ritual stuff. Now come on, stand up. You're kneeling like if I'm your deity."

I groaned again. Slowly, my feet and arms dragged, burdened with the pain and guilt and exhaustion. Then I was able to look at the speaker in the face. The person that rescued me had black hair with a streak of white in the front and a tanned rounded face. It wasn't that rounded, but normal enough to make you look serious instead of looking like a frowning potato (I'm sorry). He wore a long white lab coat with a grey undershirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of mechanical looking boots.

I looked him up and down through my plague doctor mask.

The guy snickered.

"Seems like most people I meet these days look over my body instead of at my eyes. Once your done, I need you to make an important decision."

I nodded. Coming from this scientific looking human, this conversation would probably be my most important conversation in a lifetime.

"Alright. I heard from the remaining natives around here that you're a terror among terrors, and an absolute monster. But when you're out of possession, you seem like a swell guy. Want to join my party and never come back here again?"

"What? You're telling me, to leave the planet I lived so long for-" I choked on something and couldn't finish my sentence.

"Look, I know you don't like it here, you're body language told me that already. Also, it seems like you don't want to be around these people," he waved his finger towards my followers, "so why not come with me instead of going back with a life ruined reputation?"

I pondered this. If I went with him, I wouldn't ever have to deal with the shithole that is the planet. The crimson and corruption makes it hard already, but always being the most hated being that ever walked the Terra was going to have a lasting effect on my mental health, most likely starting the process all over again. I looked towards my followers. Even though they were husks, they understood my decision, giving me a nod and a wave.

I had made my decision.

"Alright dude. Let's get the hell out of here."

_End of Flashback_

* * *

As I pondered this, I sat down at the dining table and poured myself a bowl of corn flakes and some ice cold water. It seemed so nice now, without being the center of attention and everything. I picked up the newspaper. It had the usual info, how fast the underground layered farms were getting implemented, the introduction of a new law, and of course, the gossip and detective work of how **[Sector B] **came to be. I laughed, those detective articles were all talk and no bite. They only wrote those to gain publicity and followers.

As I was reading, Jay came streaming into the room and sat on the seat on my opposite. He was giddy beyond belief. From my knowledge, (and the rapid fire talking he said last night) he got accepted to work as an agent in a major monster power company called Lobotomy Corporation. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Sev, This is the big day. I'm going to be an agent, so I want you to lay low and try not to make others suspicious. You have those massive hoods and straw hats and those gas masks. You should be fine. There's a card full of money for you to use for any purchases you like. Stay safe, stay alive, and whatever you do, DON'T make yourself suspicious."

I nodded. It was only right for me to nod. I was going to be left alone in a house I barely knew the functions of and lacked almost every necessary household skill. Of course I had my computer, that could really help me.

Jay checked his watch and jumped up.

"He's almost here! Alright Sev, stay safe! Don't be suspicious!"

"You're not my dad! Do you have all _your_ things like your **[Portal Gun]** and your computer?"

"Of course I do! Anything not on me is in my **[Dimensional Storage]**! No need to worry at all! Gotta go Sev!"

With that he closed the door behind him. I looked out the window, looked to the right, and sprinted back to my room. With Jay gone, it was time to get serious. I fished out a box of pocky and put on my cat ear headphones and flipped open my computer. After the computer loaded, I immediately started up a game of Touhou.

Ah this was the life. Unsupervised, carefree, and free to play all the games I wanted, the best games. These pixelated girls were the best to handle stress, even if it did give me more stress in the process. Jay hated anime of any sort, and he openly said he did. If he saw this… I suddenly got a sharp shiver in my spine. I quickly turned around. But the corridor remained empty. Phew.

I sighed a sigh of relief. Now it was just me, my game, and my girls.

I yawned. I just finished another excruciating level of Touhou. Speaking of which, I was getting hungry. I peeked out the window. It was already sunset.

Are you kidding me? I play only one level and the sun is already setting. I have the worst schedule in existence.

My stomach growled again. I looked over to my trash can, piled high with cup noodle containers, redbull cans, and pocky stick boxes. There was so much it was spilling all over the floor.

Wonder what I'm gonna eat?

* * *

**[Celestial Tablet]: Looks like the Celestial Sigil from Terraria, except it has a white diamond in the center instead of a moon lord icon**

**[Sector B]: A city protected by large invisible shields that protect it from hostile creatures, deadly UV rays and other dangers. One of the cities closest to Lobotomy Corporation. **

**[Portal Gun]: The portal gun from the show Rick and Morty. Usually doesn't work again after being used and requires a lot of maintenance. Got Jay stranded a lot.**

**[Dimensional Storage]: Activates with an advanced module located in Jay's left hand (Yes, his left hand is cybernetic). An inter-dimensional space where the user can store any item they choose. Sticking the owner's hand in and thinking about an item brings out that item into the owner's hand only when that item is available.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had school, and I'm a god awful lazy person. I'll try to be less lazy. Hope you guys like this one!**


End file.
